


You Don't

by archsins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Boys in Skirts, Jealousy, M/M, Mentioned Shirabu Kenjirou, Musician Semi Eita, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Salty Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi Eita Swears, Semi Eita is So Done, Shirabu Kenjirou Swears, Shirabu Kenjirou is a Little Shit, Teasing, Top Semi Eita, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archsins/pseuds/archsins
Summary: Semi and Shirabu started out as friends with benefits ever since both of them became roommates, not until when Semi saw Shirabu is being kissed another guy so from Semi's possessive behavior, he thought he wanna tease him a little.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	You Don't

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this at 12 am, idk what i'm doing with my life.

Semi slammed the door behind him, leaving grunt noises as he stomped his feet inside. 

On the other hand, Shirabu was not in the mood. He doesn't even want to deal with Semi today.

As soon as Semi enters the bedroom, he spotted the young man sitting on the edge of their bed as both of his arms and legs are crossed— looking so pensively, "Kenjirou, what the fuck?" 

"You weren't fucking there, Eita." he angrily said. 

"I saw that you kissed him!" 

"First of all, no I didn't. Second, why do you sound angry as fuck? You are not even my boyfriend." 

Those words just snapped the shit out of Semi, he stepped forward, challenging the glare between Shirabu. The younger male almost caught off his guard but still decided to stay still in his place. 

"I fucking know that," he cursed beneath his breath. 

"Then why do you act so possessively? Anyways, I did NOT fucking like it if that's you're worrying about." 

Shirabu sighed in defeat, Semi is still glaring at him. "Stop being angry, you don't own me, okay? You. Don't." Shirabu bluntly said, he managed to snap the older male with words. 

They had this arrangement a long time ago since they've become roommates, stress has been piling them up so the only way to get through it is by making each other out. This kind of arrangement has been going on for half a year. Yes, they are friends with benefits. 

Semi didn't like those three words, he wanted to ban those, but unfortunately, he couldn't. 

Shirabu sighed. He stood up from his seat and held Semi's hand, on the other hand, the older male just followed him wherever Shirabu is going to lead him.

He was pushed down on a chair not so far away from the bed, Semi took time to explore his eyes on Shirabu's well-clothed body, only to realize that he was wearing a fucking skirt. 

He was about to place his hand on Shirabu's waist when the younger male slapped his hand away. "No, and stay there." 

He watched Shirabu pulling away from him, browsing on the closet and trying to take a peek at whatever he takes.

A blindfold and a belt. 

'Don't tell me...' Semi didn't continue his thought when Shirabu suddenly sat down on his lap and placed the two items on the nearest table. 

As soon as Shirabu is sitting on his lap, slowly grinding which slowly drives Semi's sanity away. 

He tried to hold his waist for the second time when Shirabu slapped his hand away, "I said no. I'm fucking frustrated right now, Eita."

"And so do I," He gritted his teeth out of frustration also. 

Semi looked down on his neck to see the bruised and freshly planted hickeys that he made. He smirked to himself from the thought, 'I guess he doesn't mind if I own him up, hmm?' 

Shirabu looked down at his soft lips, he wanted to bruise them up so badly, it triggers the dominance inside of him. 

He leaned down for a kiss as his hand traveled to grab the belt on the table. As for Semi, he was unaware of what was going on not until when Shirabu skillfully buckled both of his hands on the back of the chair, he was unaware that he let himself from doing that.

Shirabu smirked in succession, he took the blindfold and covers Semi's eyes as he slowly grinds his waist on his lap. 

A muffled moan came out of Semi's mouth, he was desperate to hold Shirabu down. His groin is forming into the tent on his pants when Shirabu aggressively gives him a lap dance.

"Ah, f-fuck. Let me touch you."

"No can do, sir," he teasingly said, a smirk is formed on his mouth, "I've wanted to do this for so long," he added. 

Shirabu was dancing on his lap for a few minutes while taking his shirt off, Semi was desperately clenching his fist— stopping himself from touching him. 

The younger male pulled himself away from Semi, as for the older male, he couldn't see anything but he can feel his belt is being unbuckled and the next thing he knew, his pants; along with his boxer is being pulled down. 

'He's definitely big' Shirabu thought, even when he was fantasizing about Semi, he knew he's fucking big. He knew he wouldn't be able to walk for days even though he can take him whole. 

Shirabu moves near on his groin as he stuck his tongue out, playfully licking the tip as Semi let out a trembling sigh.

This is the time where Semi would take control of his hair— probably pushing them deep down or pulling them as he ram inside of him. 

Shirabu intentionally slowed down his pace, trying to tease Semi in which he was letting out frustration moans. He wanted to jerk his hips forward but his legs are being pinned down by Shirabu's hands. 

Semi's toes curled up and down, panting, and frustrated. He was not used when Shirabu takes control of him. 

Shirabu suddenly took him whole causing himself to gag, and then Semi let out a long groan. The younger male slightly tilts his head on the side as his hand is stroking his length while sucking at him. The tip is already bulging on Shirabu's cheeks. 

He desperately bobs his head, Semi felt his nose is touching his skin. Shirabu was digging his nails on Semi's thigh— leaving a bruise or a mark there. 

Minutes passed and Shirabu was being aggressive on him, licking and sucking while stroking his length. Meanwhile, Semi choked as soon as the climax starts to build up inside of him. 

"F-Fuck, Kenjirou... I-I'm coming..." his mouth was trembling, nowhere to hold but rather clenching his fist, his head faced the ceiling as his mouth hanging open. 

Shirabu clearly heard him, but he was still busy sucking him out. Another minute has been passed when Semi came down on his throat, he gulped down the sticky substance and took out the length on his mouth.

Both of them give themselves a few seconds to breathe until Shirabu took his underwear down and sits down on Semi's lap as he slowly pulls out the anal beads in him.

Semi felt the hem of Shirabu's skirt on his skin, he wasn't sure what Shirabu is doing but he can hear the younger male softly moaning. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" He asked out of frustration.

"Taking out the anal beads. What else?"

"You prepared yourself?"

"What do you think?"

As soon as the beads are out, he raised his skirt up along his hips, and all of the sudden, he entered himself using Semi's length. Both of their chests are breathing fast from the sudden going in.

Shirabu placed his hands on Semi's shoulder, giving himself support as he makes out the older male. Their tounges are battling, sucking each other's mouths in desperation. 

Even though Semi is blindfolded, Shirabu guided him to suck and sink his teeth on his neck. He lets Semi abuse his neck as if he was marking his territory. Trailing his lips on his jawline and goes back in making out again while he moved his hips up and down, fastening his pace.

"A-Ah, fuck. P-Please let m-me touch you," Shirabu chuckled from Semi's pleasing but he still didn't let his hands go. He intentionally slowed down his pace to tease and irritate Semi, which is he is. 

Semi removes himself from Shirabu's neck and faces the ceiling, "O-Once you let my h-hand go, I will fucking ruin you over and over. I will let you scream my name for hours until your v-voice cracks. I will— ah! b-bruise up your body with my marks and cover your neck with freshly planted hickeys c-coming from mine."

That made Shirabu excited, he giggled from his response and intentionally removing his length inside of him until the tip is only inside. 

"Hmm? Could you say it again?"

"I said— ah! Fuck you, Kenjirou," he cursed when Shirabu suddenly took him whole. 

"You're already fucking me, Eita." He grinds down on his hips, holding his shoulder for support. 

The chair moves like an earthquake, Shirabu sinks his teeth on Semi's neck as he slowly unbuckles the belt from Semi's tied hands. 

Once his hands are freed, Semi grabs his waist and pulls him down causing a hard noise of a slap. He looked down to see he was glaring at him, Shirabu smirked but Semi grunted. 

Shirabu arched his back when Semi trailed his other hand on his back up to his hair and aggressively pulls them. Shirabu squinted his eyes from the pain, leaving a whimpering noise coming from his petty mouth. He licked the younger male's jawline and sucked them, he gives him another mark. 

Semi dug his nails on Shirabu's waist, leaving a mark on there. He was crying out Semi's name while the older male praised him for how he took him so well. 

Semi grew impatient as he ripped Shirabu's skirt, he didn't mind them. Both of them are bathing in sweat even though the air conditioner is a very low degree.

The younger male moves closer to Semi's ear telling him he's coming. Semi bit his lower lip when Shirabu bites his neck again while the length is being thrust onto him. 

"Hmm? Tell me, Kenjirou. Who owns you?" Shirabu can hear him smirk, he likes it when Semi acts so possessively. He wants to be ruined by him and him only. 

His mouth is trembling as his words are stuttered, "Y-You..." 

"What was that, baby? I didn't hear you"

"T-The only person who can own me is S-Semi Eita..."

Semi smirked in triumph, "Good boy." 

In desperate of coming inside of him, he stood up from his seat as he holds Shirabu while the younger male instantly wraps both of his arms and legs around Semi, he was pinned against the wall as Semi abused his hole. 

Shirabu felt the cold wall on his back, both of their foreheads are touching each other as their mouth hanging open while closing their eyes. A moan of a worthy pornstar came on Shirabu's mouth while Semi keeps thrusting himself inside of him.

As soon as their climax came, he jerked his hips from the electricity that he felt when he came once more and kissed Shirabu on the lips. 

He drops Shirabu down as the sticky substance slowly coming out from him, "I'm fucking tired."

"Who said we're done, baby?" Semi smirked as Shirabu embraced himself for another round.


End file.
